Hibari-sensei
by Isalick
Summary: Hace poco había llegado un profesor suplente que ayudaba al directo, aparentemente el sujeto tenía 17 años. El nombre de ese profesor era "Hibari Kyoya" sin duda un nombre difícil de olvidar incluso para alguien tan Dame como él. -...Y por eso el profesor suplente Hibari-san estará con ustedes por hoy-dijo el coordinador. 1827 one-shot (posible continuación)


Bien...Esta historia fue un reto que me hizo una amiga ._.

No sé como me haya quedado, nunca he escrito shota, así que probablemente haya quedado del asco (Y no! El fanfic "El Hibari de diez años en el pasado" no es un Shota! Hibari volverá a la normalidad en algún momento Q.Q). Bien, en este fic Hibari tiene 17 años (No hay mucha diferencia a la edad verdadera del prefecto -16-, así que imagínense a un Hibari normal) en cambio Tsuna solo tiene 11 añitos . (Tsuna es el que más cambio tuvo, así que piensen en un Tsuna mas moe de lo normal XD). No suelo leer mucho Shota y eso hace que mis conocimientos sobre el tema sean muy pobres. Pero espero que lo disfruten! :D (Aunque este fic no durará mucho siendo un shota e.e)

* * *

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia u.u

* * *

Un niño de cabellera abundante iba caminando en dirección a su escuela, hasta hace poco había comenzado a ir solo y le gustaba, pues así podía ver todo con tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse porque sus padres le dijeran que está llegando tarde.

Estudiaba quinto grado de primaria, tenía once años y era apodado Dame-Tsuna.

El castaño llegó a su escuela a paso tranquilo, más bien estaba llegando temprano, lo cual era bastante extraño en él. Entró a su salón correspondiente, se sentó en su mesa y se acostó sobre sus brazos, mirando fijamente el pizarron que aun no tenía nada escrito. Llegar temprano era aburrido, pero llegar tarde es aun peor, ya que hasta hace poco había llegado un profesor suplente que ayudaba al directo, aparentemente el sujeto tenía 17 años y estaba haciendo sus pasantías. No sabía qué era eso pero sonaba importante.

Suspiró, el nuevo profesor daba miedo, o al menos su aspecto, solo llegó a entablar unas cuantas conversaciones con él. El hombre de alguna remota forma era amable, a su manera. La primera vez que lo vio sin duda pensó que era un asesino en serie, pues ese día estaba llegando a la escuela tarde (como de costumbre) y se había encontrado con un azabache de ojos rasgados en la puerta de la escuela, como si estuviera esperando algo, él pasó enfrente del sujeto; sintiendo la insistente y profunda mirada azulada sobre sí.-Oye-escuchó como el hombre le llamaba. No había nadie más así que por obvias razones era él a quién quería. Volteó la mirada y se encontró con el sujeto a escasos veinte centímetros cerca suyo, de él emanaba un gran aura asesina. Sin poder evitarlo echó a correr.

Después de ese conmovedor encuentro el hombre le buscó y le llamó "herbívoro", además de decirle "Inútil" y "Te mordería hasta la muerte". Estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque él era menor de edad aquel hombre le hubiera roto los huesos por ignorarlo, no quería saber que sucedía si lo insultabas. A pesar de todo el sujeto le ayudó, pues habia perdido algo muy importante, y el azabache un día encontró su peluche preferido (Nuts) y se lo llevó personalmente a él cuando estaba en el receso, u otra vez que se había caído y el hombre le desinfectó la herida.

Llevó su mirada a la ventana a su lado. Poco a poco alumnos iban llegando. El nombre de ese profesor era "Hibari Kyoya" sin duda un nombre difícil de olvidar incluso para alguien tan Dame como él.

Notó que su salón ya estaba lleno, no tenía a casi ningún amigo así que no hablaba con nadie. Gokudera y Yamamoto habían adelantado de curso, dejándole a él solo.

Miró a una chica de cabellos naranjas, ésta hablaba con su mejor amiga. Sasagawa Kyoko, la chica más popular de toda la escuela. Antes estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ahora no sentía nada y eso le extrañaba.

Suspiró de nuevo. Sus amigos siempre le ayudaban a entender todo, y ahora que no estaban con él ésta sería otra clase para quedarse dormido.

Se oyó como entraban al aula, él no prestó atención hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó su completo interés-...Y por eso el profesor suplente Hibari-san estará con ustedes por hoy-dijo el coordinador, al lado de él estaba el hombre que formaba las pesadillas de muchos en su escuela. El profesor que estaba haciendo sus pasantías y se encargaba de enseñar a los que estaban en el comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.

Oyó como muchos bufaban y otros soltaban un gemido de miedo. Él tenía miedo, pero sus compañeros aun más, casi podía verlos temblar levemente. Probablemente así estaría él si no fuese porque ya conocía el lado amable del profesor.

Vio como el coordinador se iba diciendo en leve susurro "Con permiso", dejando al azabache enfrente de todos. Hibari agarró el marcador, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a dar la clase; claro, dando con la mirada un "Si no copias te morderé hasta la muerte".

La clase se la pasó silenciosa, todo sentían la tensión sobre sus hombros. Estaban haciendo una copia del libro de historia y el profesor se encontraba sentado, viendo a cada alumno con detenimiento; lo cual por obvias razones tenía a más de uno aterrorizado.

A excepción de cierta persona de cabellos castaños que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su mesa. El azabache se levantó con rumbo al puesto de Tsuna.-Oye Herbívoro-dijo con voz ultratumba.

El niño se levantó al sentir un gran miedo, aun sin identificar el porqué.-Eh? Hiiiiii!-estaba el azabache justo enfrente de él. Casi se cae de su puesto gracias al susto que se llevó.

Sus instintos se encontraban divididos. Una parte de él le decía que huyera, en cambio la otra que se quedara tranquilo; que no tenía nada que temer. Optando por la segunda opción Tsuna se quedó en su asiento mirando fijamente al profesor suplente-L-lo siento-dijo el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras volteaba la mirada hacia otro lugar.

El mayor sonrió internamente, pero en el exterior sólo mostró un falso desacuerdo en el comportamiento del menor.-Sawada Tsunayoshi-Lee el nombre del castaño en una carpeta que traía a la mano.-Quedas advertido.-dice mirando como varios alumnos se mostraban realmente sorprendidos al ver que no le había "mordido hasta la muerte" al Dame-Tsuna.

Ignorando todo, Hibari vuelve a su trabajo y continua dando la clase. Todos prestaban atención, teniendo miedo a que si no lo hacían les mordieran hasta la muerte.

La lenta y tortuosa hora de receso llegó, y todos corrieron despavoridos del salón, el miedo era palpable. El único de los alumnos que se quedó atrás fue el castaño, que para su desgracia, no estaba solo.

El moreno siempre comía en el salón porque nadie entraba en el cuando era receso, todos se iban a jugar a excepción de él. Pero ésta vez no era el único en el lugar; el azabache con apariencia de asesino también estaba ahí.-Por qué no te unes a los demás? Herbívoro-preguntó el mayor desde su asiento mientras tranquilamente bebía un zumo de naranja que le encargó a comprar con uno de los alumnos.

-No suelo llevarme bien con los demás-dijo el menor mientras sacaba su desayuno de la mochila que traía atrás de su silla.

El azabache observó a Tsuna detenidamente, viendo como el menor comía alegremente su desayuno.

Todo quedó en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la presencia del otro, a pesar de que Hibari detestaba a las personas; por alguna razón el castaño le resultaba agradable. Por otro lado, Tsuna se encontraba feliz de estar con el mayor, aun sin saber el porqué.

Cuando el castaño terminó de comer, salió a botar la basura que anteriormente había usado; fue buscando los envases de basura que deberían de estar justo afuera de su salón, pero aparentemente fueron a asearlas.

Suspiró, tendría que ir al patio de la escuela. Con desánimo se encaminó al lugar menos deseado por él, siempre que salía habían bravucones que le comenzaban a agredir. Al llegar, todos estaban jugando, inclusive los agresores. Pero por supuesto, él era el único que excluido.

Bajó la mirada. Era mejor proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sigilosamente caminó hasta un bote de basura, echó los desperdicios y se disponía a irse si no fuese porque la persona con la que acababa de chocar tenía otros planes para él.-Hah, pero si es Dame-Tsuna-habló uno de los niños que vivían molestandole. Era de sexto grado, uno de los chicos más problemáticos de la escuela. El pobre castaño se estremeció y chilló cuando fue jalado de sus cabellos para llevarle a la parte trasera del patio. Detrás de su agresor venían otros iguales al anterior, eran del mismo salón.

-Sabes? Dame-Tsuna, no tenemos dinero, pero sabemos que tu madre te da cierta cantidad, así que nos estábamos diciendo...-comenzó a hablar el bravucón-Tú no tienes en qué gastar el dinero, no?-dijo sonriendo-Verdad que no?-insistió.

Tsuna temblaba cada vez más, sus piernas flaqueaban. Tragó duro, él sí necesitaba ese dinero; pensaba gastarlo en un regalo para el día de las madres.

Con toda la valentía que alguien como él podía tener, miró fijamente a los mayores y con voz clara dijo.-Yo sí necesito dinero, así que no se los puedo dar. Dejenme en paz.-dijo el castaño. Los del grado superior le miraron con incredulidad y burla antes de partir en risa.

-Si claro, ahora dánoslo-dijo el líder mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el castaño. Sin previo aviso comenzaron a golpearle, aun después de haberle quitado el dinero ellos seguían.

El castaño comenzó a llorar, le habían roto el labio por lo cual la sangre manchó parte de su rostro y uniforme. No paraban de hacerle daño-Eres muy lindo, Dame-Tsuna. Casi pareces una niña-dijo el sujeto que estaba encima de él y había dejado de golpearle en ese instante. Parecía que las hormonas de aquellos preadolescentes se habían activado al apreciar la cara del moreno menor, la cual estaba manchada en ciertas partes por un color carmín.

-He, qué pasaría si te torturamos aun más?-preguntó el mayor de encima, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. El chico estaba por tocar los labios del petrificado Tsuna, hasta que recibió un golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

El castaño trató de ver si alguno de los demás bravucones fue, en cambio se encontró con Hibari viéndole, detrás del azabache estaban los demás tirados en el suelo.-Herbívoro-soltó Hibari con un tono enojado.

-Hiiiii!-iba a levantarse y salir corriendo, pero al tratar de levantarse cuando estaba débil lo único que ganó fue un viaje de regreso al suelo, pero unas manos le agarraron antes de caer y le aprisionaron contra el cuerpo contrario. Estaba apoyado en el pecho de alguien, era realmente cálido y agradable.

Subió la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules observándole. Notó como el mayor apretó mas el agarre a su cintura y su rostro se acercaba al suyo, sintiendo las respiraciones ajenas chocar entre ambas caras. Hasta que la distancia fue destruida para darle paso a un beso.

El corazón de Tsuna se aceleraba y la sangre se le subía a la cara, sintió como una lengua empezaba a acariciar sus labio. Recordó que de ahí estaba brotando sangre y que el mayor debía de estar limpiandola. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

El beso duró hasta que la respiración fue estrictamente necesaria.

Hibari sonrió con suficiencia al ver el gran sonrojo de Tsuna, no lo admitiría nunca, pero ese niño logró que sintiera atracción hacia él. Siempre lo observaba, veía cada avance que lograba y cómo una sonrisa siempre usurpaba su rostro. Por primera vez se sintió bien al ver la alegría que todo el tiempo emanaba del menor.

Acarició las mejillas del moreno y depositó un suave beso en ellas.-No dejes que te pisoteen-ordenó mientras sujetaba más fuertemente a Tsuna. El calor que emanaba del menor era muy agradable para él.

-H-Hibari-san...-dijo sonrojado, no encontraba nada que decir. Había quedado completamente atónito.

El mayor sonrió, besó fugazmente la frente del moreno, y se fue. Dejando a un Tsuna con el corazón acelerado y la mente confusa.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas en las que estuvo evitando cualquier contacto con Hibari, no sabía porque estar al lado del azabache le hacía sentir tan nervioso. Estaba confundido y completamente alterado.

Hoy era viernes, por lo cual salía temprano. Estaba en receso, y como muy pocas veces se encontraba en el patio, escondido entre los árboles.

Por suerte nadie sabía de su escondite, sino lo más seguro es que fuese acosado como la últimas vez, que si no fuese por el azabache quién sabe que hubiese sucedido.

Suspiró y continuó comiendo, las únicas personas que estaban cerca eran unas niñas de cuarto grado, las cuales hablaban de un tema serio, al parecer.

Sin querer logró oír lo que algunas de ellas decían-Entonces Hibari-sensei se va hoy-dijo una. Eso llamó la atención de Tsuna.

-Al menos ya no tendré miedo cada vez que me lo encuentro en los pasillos-dijo la otra.

-Si! Pero, por qué se va? A pesar de todo es un hombre muy guapo-dijo una de ellas.

-Al parecer ya terminó sus pasantías, o como sea que se les diga-dijo.

De un momento a otro Tsuna ya no les prestaba atención, solo pensaba en que ésta sería la última vez que vería a Hibari. Su corazón se estrujó, él ni siquiera había organizado sus pensamientos cuando ya el causante de esa confusión se iba.

Tenía que hacer algo, Hibari ya no era su suplente, el profesor de su clase había vuelto y el azabache volvió a ser el asistente del director. Así que no podía hablar con el mayor durante clases, no le quedaba más que esperar a la hora de salida.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clase. Se levantó, guardando su envase de comida en su bolso y se fue. Salió de su escondite y caminó hasta el salón.

Todos ya estaban sentados, el único que faltaba era él. Por suerte no había llegado el profesor. Se sentó estrepitosamente y sacó los cuadernos para esa hora.

El profesor llegó, las clases transcurrieron de la manera más parsimoniosa y tortuosamente posible. Cuando por fin terminaron, todos sus compañeros salieron como estampida; haciendo que él no pudiese pasar e ir a donde estaba Hibari, el cual hoy saldría temprano.

Todos se peleaban por pasar primero. Cuando por fin el lugar se desalojó, ahora era él quién corría como animal en busca del azabache.

Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontraba al susodicho. Temiendo que el mayor ya se fuese ido, Tsuna corrió a la salida. Ya todos se habían ido, excepto él y una figura esbelta que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Era quien andaba buscando.

Iba a la dirección donde se encontraba Hibari, pero luego un pensamiento azotó su mente. Qué le diría?. Fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba enfrente del mayor, jadeando por tanto correr.-Hi-Hibari-san...Yo-dijo alzando la mirada, el azabache le miraba atentamente.-Le d-deseo un feliz viaje! Qu-que le vaya bien!-dijo nervioso, iba a irse corriendo pero una mano le detuvo. Otra vez sintió como era presionado contra cuerpo del mayor.

-Qué me ibas a decir antes de esa mentira?-preguntó. La espalda de Tsuna estaba pegada al cuerpo de Hibari, quien apoyaba su cabeza en la cabellera castaña.

-Y-yo...No sé-dijo el niño-So-solo no quería que te fueras-agachó la mirada, estaba todo sonrojado, no pensó decirle eso. Solo salió de su boca.

El mayor sonrió, cosa que Tsuna no notó al estar de espaldas a éste.-Wao-emitió el azabache.-Entonces hagamos un trato-dijo separándose del castaño y volteandolo para verlo de frente.

-U-un trato?-preguntó el niño ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo regresaré.-dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras se acercaba al menor.-Pero durante ese tiempo tú...-dijo tocando con su dedo índice los labios de Tsuna-No le pertenecerás a nadie hasta que yo llegue-dijo antes de besar los labios ajenos, separándose en un instante.-Porque eres mío.-después de decir eso, se fue.

* * *

*Se desploma en el suelo* no puedo más, estoy muriendo lentamente. No es porque me manden un examen todos los días, tampoco es porque sean dos examenes, es porque SON TRES EXAMENES QUE DIARIAMENTE TENGO EN EL INSTITUTO D:! TT_TT

Me muero, matenme (*u*). Pero si es posible, que sea de una forma rápida :D.

Aparentemente las vacaciones de julio no se pospusieron (Wiiiiii *A*) pero en cambio...Tres exámenes diarios! A este paso bajaré mi promedio escolar (Noooooooooo! Si lo bajo me castigan D:). Quiero hacer las continuaciones de los fics, pero si eso significa bajar mi promedio entonces me temo que tendré que parar momentáneamente.

No obstante! Solo me queda una semana para que se acabe este problemático lapso *-*)/ ! Solo me queda trasnocharme otros 7 días mas :D

Y de paso una profesora se está ganando una zona VIP en mi Death Note n.n. Y es que nojoda! Que ladilla chamo, nos ha quitado dos puntos en los exámenes a todos! (Perdonen las groserías ._.) Y no, no es lo peor, lo peor es que nos da tres materias. No es deseándole el mal, pero ojalá le dé diarrea con estornudos e.e

Dejando la amargura de lado.

Como dije, este fic fue un reto hecho por mi amiga. Ustedes me dicen si desean continuación, porque la verdad tengo una idea de como continuarlo *A*.

Claro, solo si ustedes lo desean. Y por supuesto, la continuación vendria siendo más tarde XD.

Espero que os haya gustado.

**_* esa ridícula figura de un bufón...Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao Ciao

Pd: Recuerden, este fanfic no que quedará como shota e.e (claro, si es que continúa :s)


End file.
